


Preparation

by Dogslug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogslug/pseuds/Dogslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fill for the Homestuck Rarepare Swap 2015! Homestuckdweeb wanted to see Bro topping Dirk, and I thought it would be fun to see some of the prep for the main event. I hope you like it, Homestuckdweeb! It was a lot of fun to draw.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homestuckweeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckweeb/gifts).



> My fill for the Homestuck Rarepare Swap 2015! Homestuckdweeb wanted to see Bro topping Dirk, and I thought it would be fun to see some of the prep for the main event. I hope you like it, Homestuckdweeb! It was a lot of fun to draw.

 


End file.
